Stupid Mother Nature
by bearkitty1
Summary: Gaea will not give Perseus Jackson a break. First the Titans, then the Giants, and now she's flung him and the rest of the seven into a completely different world where they happen upon the world's favorite airbender. In this strange new land, they'd give anything for a way back home, but it seems there are some issues which they must resolve first. No flames, please! AU
1. Chapter 1

Percy really hated Mother Nature. Honestly, you'd think that after the Titan War, Percy could get at least a couple years of peace, happily living at Camp-Half-Blood, safe with Annabeth. But no. Gaea just had to start awakening, rising the giants and launching him into yet another war. Great. Just great.

That morning, everything had seemed peaceful aboard the Argo II. Percy had gotten up, yawned, and smiled contentedly. He got dressed, and went out onto the deck, where he found an array of muffins and bagels, courtesy of Piper's cornucopia. He eyed the muffins, but finally decided on a blueberry bagel. It wasn't quite blue, but it did have a purplish tint to it, just enough to remind Percy of home.

"How's the bagel?" Leo appeared out of the engine room, his face smudged with grease, and obviously well rested.

"Pretty good, considering it came out of some guy's horn." Percy replied.

"Ready to beat up Queen Dirt Face?" Leo asked, and Percy was about to respond, when Jason walked up, his blond hair shining like he was some sort of superhero.

"Don't be gettin' ahead of yourself, Valdez. You won't be attacking anyone without me- I can't just let you have all the fun." He said, cracking a smile. Leo made a fake pouty face. This kind of chatter went on for several minutes, until eventually everyone was up and crowded around the breakfast table.

"Leo, about how long do we have until we reach our destination?" Annabeth inquired.

"Um, well, I think we should be there by tomorrow, as long as we don't run into any monsters." As soon as those words left Leo's mouth, the ship shuddered violently, throwing Frank and dozens of innocent muffins overboard.

"Frank!" Hazel yelped and ran over to the railing. A fairly disgruntled looking parrot flew back up, a chocolate muffin clutched in its talons.

"I'm fine." The parrot croaked, and then morphed back into Frank. "That wasn't too fun, though."

"Look out!" Annabeth screeched, and Percy hit the deck as a boulder flew above his head, barely missing him.

"I thought we were far enough away from the coastline to avoid the mountain gods!" Percy yelled above the screeching and pounding of the boulders.

_ Oh, but my little heroes, I am everywhere. _

What? No. Gaea couldn't be here: Percy was positive the Argo II was above the water, not to mention in THE FREAKING AIR. There was no way she could have any power here. Percy looked over the railing. Sure enough, glittering ocean waves surged beneath them. But slowly, a woman's face began to form in the choppy water.

_Do you think you can avoid me by flying over the water? Ha! My little heroes, even beneath the water lies the earth. Wherever you go, whether you surround yourself by earth, wind, or fire- _

"Isn't that a band?" Questioned Leo.

_You can never escape my wrath. _

"Eat fire, Dirt Face!" Leo chucked a huge fireball at the ocean.

"Leo, it might not be the best idea to further anger the all-powerful goddess." Piper chided.

"I really don't think it's going to make that big of a difference at this point. She is our enemy, after all." Hazel said weakly, her face turning green, as she clutched her stomach. "I really don't feel so good..." At this point, Hazel seemed to find it fit to take a nap. Really? Couldn't Hazel find a better time to pass out? Oh well- he couldn't magically cure her of seasickness. Even being the son of Poseidon, he didn't have _that _power.

Percy focused his attention on Gaea. He began swirling the waves into a violent storm, attempting to force her away, but the giant face merely rippled and smiled dreamily.

_I have a special fate planned for you, Perseus Jackson, and I can promise you, it will be painful. But for now, as the Fates will not allow me to kill any of you yet, I have a... vacation planned for all of you. I hope you find it most difficult_.

"What the heck does that mean?" Jason shouted, struggling to keep the winds from blowing them all overboard.

"I don't know, but it can't be good!" Annabeth shouted back. "Leo, get us out of here!"

"Which direction?" Leo struggled to keep himself from being thrown over the railing.

"ANY DIRECTION!"

"Supreme Commander Leo is on it!"

_Did you really think I would simply let you just fly away? No, I have so much more in store for you. Goodbye, my little heroes. _

Gaea's face slowly faded, leaving all but the faint remnants of a mouth-like shape in the waves.

"Well, that wasn't so bad." Frank commented. Suddenly, Gaea reappeared, her mouth gaping open. A vortex thrashed in between her lips, rapidly sucking air the air away.

"I...Can't...Breathe..." Percy gasped for breath, but it was as if the air had been sucked out of his lungs. As he fought to remain conscious, he was aware of his friends doing the same, and just as everything went black, they were sucked into the vortex.


	2. Chapter 2

"Who the heck are they?"

"How would I know?"

"Well, you are the Avatar. Aren't you supposed to know about these things?"

"They fell from the sky."

"Yeah. So?"

"So... hey! I think one of them is waking up!"

Hazel groaned and opened her eyes. Standing around her were six kids, each wearing baggy, monochromatic outfits which even _she_ knew were out of style. She groggily sat up.

"Where am-" Hazel clutched her stomach, and ran to the nearby bushes, where she promptly threw up, then walked back to her friends and calmly sat back down, as if nothing had happened. "Where am I?"

"You're on a beach. Duh." A short girl, in a green outfit, blew her bangs out of her face. Her eyes were clouded to a milky white.

"Are you bli- never mind. Please just tell me-"

"Ugh..." Frank sat up and began to rub his head. "I think I knocked by head on something."

"Frank!" Hazel ran over and tackle-hugged him, knocking him to the ground.

"Ow."

"Sorry!" Hazel began fawning over him, checking his head for bruises, making sure nothing was broken, and otherwise being slightly overprotective.

"Hazel, seriously, I'm fine."

"Frank and Hazel? What kind of names are those?" It was the blind girl in green again.

"Toph! Be polite!" The girl with slightly darker skin, in the blue dress-thingy, spoke this time.

"Sorry, Katara. I forgot, first I'm supposed to offer tea and cookies to people who CRASH-LAND in our camp!" Green-dress girl- Toph- shot back.

"Um, yeah. Sorry about that." Frank scratched his head and smiled apologetically. "So now I guess we'll just collect our things and be on our-" Frank felt around him.

"Hey! Where's my bow?"

"Where's my spath- I mean, where's my sword?"

"Oh, you must mean these things." A guy in blue with a ponytail, obviously related to that Katara girl, stepped out, holding a pile of swords and Franks's bow in his arms.

"What are a bunch of teenagers doing in the forrest with weapons?" A girl wearing a green and brown outfit, along with a lot of makeup, eyed Frank critically.

"I could ask the same about you!" Hazel shot back, as she walked over to the rest of her unconcious comrades.

"Fair point." Ponytail guy commented.

"Where am I?" Percy sat up, rubbing his head. "Annabeth!" Percy dashed over to where she had fallen, her head comfortably cushioned by a nice, thorny bush. "Gods, I hope she's okay. If she's not, then I swear that Gaea-"

"Um, Percy..." Frank jabbed his thumb towards the group of people surrounding them. Very subtle.

"Who's Gaea?" A guy in red robes with a huge scar across his face asked suspiciously.

"Just an all-powerful goddess who desperately wants to kill us and/or make our lives miserable. Why?" Leo sat up, yawning and stretching, as if he had just woken up from a good night's sleep.

"Leo!" Hazel stared at him, wide eyed. "You can't just blurt stuff like that out!"

"If someone's trying to hurt you, then maybe we can help." A bald kid in orange with some strange tattoos stepped forward. Percy stared at him, his sea-green eyes serious.

"Look, kid, we appreciate the offer, but I really think this outside of your control."

"Outside of his control? He's the Avatar!" Katara practically screeched.

"The ava-what now?" Frank was really confused.

"Will everyone just be QUIET while I try and help Jason, Piper and Annabeth?" Hazel fumed. She didn't care about 'avatars' or weird teenagers or bald kids, she just needed to make sure that everyone was alright. Everyone went dead silent. within a few minutes, everyone was awake, okay, and on their feet. "Now, first, let's start with an introduction- we'll tell you who we are, and where we're from, then you tell us who you are, and where you're from. Deal?" Hazel tried to keep her tone diplomatic. She gestured for Leo to start.

"So... Hi! Yeah, I'm Leo. I have a habit of accidentally setting things on fire... and that's about it! Oh, and I'm from the United States."

"I'm Jason, also from the United States."

"I'm Piper, and I'm also from... You know what? Let's just say we are all from the U.S., okay?"

"Annabeth."

"Percy."

"Hazel."

"And... yeah. I'm Frank." Frank finished awkwardly. Hazel could see the other group of kids looking really confused. She didn't get it. What was there to be confused about?

"So, now it's your turn..." Hazel coaxed. Pony-tail dude was the first to react.

"Hi! My name is Sokka. If I were to describe myself, I would say... sarcasm and meat. And I'm from the Southern Water Tribe." Now it was Hazel's turn to be confused. The Southern Water Tribe? What?

"I'm Katara, Sokka's sister. Needless to say, I'm also from the Southern Water Tribe."

"I'm Toph. Yeah, yeah, I'm blind, but I can still probably beat you up. I'm from the Earth Kingdom." Earth Kingdom? What was this, some kind of joke?

"I'm Suki, and I'm from Kyoshi Island."

"Zuko. From the Fire Nation."

Okay, now Hazel knew what was going on. This had to be a joke, right? It couldn't be anything else.

"And, yeah. I'm Aang- the Avatar. I'm from the Southern Air Temple." After that, all of the seven were silent. Nothing made sense. Hazel could see the gears in Annabeth's brain turning.

"I think... I think I know what's going on." Annabeth finally spoke. She turned to the rest of the seven. "Look, the last thing we remember; we were basically being attacked by Gaea, who then created this vortex, which she sucked us through, right?" She received six nods. "Well, what if the vortex was more of a portal? What if we aren't even on our own world anymore? What if we're on _their_ world?" She turned to the other group. "Do you guys have a map?" Sokka nodded.

"Right here!" He spread out a huge roll of paper in front of them. The seven all gasped. Instead of there being hundreds of countries, there were but four. Nothing looked the same. Annabeth was the first to recover.

"Now, Leo, pull out a map of where we're from from your tool belt, please." She said, her voice a hoarse whisper. Silently, Leo did as she requested, and rolled it out, right next to the other map.

"We're from right here." Annabeth pointed at the familiar shape of America. "But we've been traveling to here." She pointed to Greece. No one said a word. The contrast between the two maps, as well as the two groups whom the maps belonged to, was evident. The demigods were way out of their element.

"Well," Katara said. "Since you're new here, I guess I should explain some stuff. In our world, there are two main kinds of people: benders and non-benders. Non-benders are normal people who can't control any of the elements, like Sokka and Suki here. Benders, on the other hand, can, by using a series of movements. For example, I'm a water bender. That means I can control the water." Percy's eyes lit up. "And Toph here is an earth bender. That means she can control the earth. Zuko is a fire bender. He can shoot fire from his hands, and stuff like that." This excited Leo to the point that his nose caught on fire. He quickly patted it out. Katara ignored this and continued. "There are four elements: earth, water, fire, and air. Most benders can only control one, but the Avatar, that's Aang, here, can control all of them." She paused and let that sink in. There was a silent argument between Percy and Annabeth, which went a little like this:

_ We should tell them. _

_No! We can't! _

_They just told us all about them!_

_ Annabeth: we're from a different world! We don't even belong here! _

_Exactly! So maybe, by telling them, they can help us get out of here, and back to where we do belong! _

_Fine, but be careful._

_ Calm down, seaweed brain. _

_I'm just looking out for you, wise girl._

Annabeth took a deep breath, and began explaining.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! So, yeah, I'm back! I have just a few things to say before I continue going. **

**1. Thank you to all of my readers! You guys are the best!  
2. Please leave a review! Are there any grammar issues, or does something not make sense? Conversely, is there something that you guys really like?  
3. I'm sorry for not updating sooner- I have this big club competition coming up, and it's pretty much taking up a lot of my time!  
So, let the chapter begin!  
o0O0o **

_A few minutes later... _

"So... to sum up, you guys are basically super people who have saved the world?" Toph spit into the bushes.

"Umm, well, not quite..." Jason trailed off uncertainly.

"It's a work in progress." Piper added.

"Oh, so then you guys are pretty much in the same spot as us." Aang said glumly.

"What do you mean?" Annabeth inquired

"Well, for the past one-hundred years, there's kinda' been this war." Katara fiddled with her hair.

"_Kinda_' been a war?" Frank said, incredulously

"One-hundred years ago, the fire nation- that's where I'm from- attacked the other nations. Their excuse was that they wanted to spread their prosperity to the rest of the world, but really, they just wanted to become powerful. It's the Avatar's job- our job, to stop it and restore peace." Zuko explained. Jason whistled.

"All that, left to just six kids?"

"It's not like you guys have got it much better. Your whole world rests on _your_ shoulders, and there are only seven of you guys." Toph pointed out. Percy's face turned dark.

"Yeah, you could say that." There was an eerie moment of silence. Finally, Aang spoke.

"If that's the case, then we need to get you guys back home as quickly as possible."

"Unfortunately, there isn't a way to do that." Annabeth looked up, her face grim face contrasting her shining blond curls.

"What do you mean? If there's a way to get you guys here, then there has to be a way to get you back!" Sokka protested.

"For the time being, it doesn't seem like that's possible. At least, not without the power of a goddess- a very powerful goddess. But... Sokka does have a point. There has to be a way. For now, all we know is that our two worlds are linked, although..."

"Although...?" Piper coaxed.

"Well, there's a slim chance, albeit a slim chance, that because our worlds are linked, by drastically changing something for the better _here_, then maybe, just maybe, something will drastically change for the better back over there."

"Are you sure?" Suki leaned forward. "That seems like quite a stretch."

"It is." Annabeth shrugged hopelessly. "Unfortunately, it's all we've got." Percy took her hand.

"Wise girl, you know how far we've gotten on things that seem like quite a stretch. Remember the Phlegethon?"

"What's that?" Hazel furrowed her eyebrows. "I don't remember anything like that..."

"It's in Tartarus- it's called the river of fire." Annabeth explained, as casually as if she were talking about what she had for lunch. "Some legends call it the river of healing. Percy and I had to drink from it."

"It was a bit too spicy for my taste." Percy commented, his face in a goofy grin. Annabeth jabbed him in the stomach with her elbow.

"Shut up, Seaweed Brain." She grumbled, but a faint smile was forming upon her lips.

"Just keeping things light, Wise Girl." Percy's eyes sparkled with amuesment. Annabeth looked up at him.

"Gods, I love you."

"I love you too."

"I hate to interrupt your little cuddling fest, be we have _bigger_ issues than your love life at the moment." Toph tapped her foot impatiently.

"Oh, right. Sorry 'bout that. But, umm... yeah. What were we talking about again?" Percy asked, still smiling. Piper sighed. Yeah, she was the daughter of the goddess of love, but she knew that there was a time and place for P.D.A., and this was _not_ it.

"We were _talking_," she said, annoyed. "about how helping these guys with their quest could eventually help all the people in our world."

"Oh, yeah. So, what do you want us to help with?" Percy was being as much of a Seaweed Brain as ever. Annabeth rolled her eyes. Suddenly, the ground shook, knocking Frank off of his feet.

"What was that?" Leo asked, his eyes wide. Hazel concentrated.

"There's something big, metal, and very suspicious in-"

"That direction!" Toph interrupted, pointing to her left. Suki glanced over at Percy.

"For now, we want you to help us with _that_." She dashed off in the direction of the sound, and was immeadiatly followed by Aang, Toph, and Katara. Sokka help up the big pile of celestial bronze weapons.

"Weird alien people: pick up your weapons here!" He shouted. Almost immediately, the demigods all dashed over and grabbed their respective blades, bows, and arrows, and just as quickly headed off in the same direction as the others. Leo just kept on walking, contentedly patting his tool belt. Sokka looked at him quizzically. "What are you going to fight with?" Leo glanced over his shoulder.

"Man, Master Leo doesn't need weapons. I've got all I need right here." He ran off, following the rest.

"But, don't you-" Sokka shook his head. "Never mind." He set off after Leo, heading towards the big, metal, and very suspicious object hidden by the curve of the beach.

**Whew! That chapter was a big one. I hoped you enjoyed it, and I'll try to update before the end of the week. (Though I make no promises.) :) **

**Please Reveiw!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, my loyal readers! So, I would like to apologize for not updating. I've had this big club competition (we got third! yay!), and then I was sick (still am, actually), so I haven't really had a lot of free time that I wasn't shivering on the coach, drinking peach tea and watching Merlin (great show, btw). Anyway, I'm sorry I haven't updated in the past week or so, but I have now! So we're cool!  
Oh, and please, please, _please_ leave a review. I know, I know, this story is so amazing you're left speechless, and therefore can't leave a review, ( probably not) but please try and struggle through to write one! :)  
Also, one last thing: THANK YOU FOR READING THIS! You guys are the reason why I write, and why I keep on writing. So thank you! **

**o0O0o**

Suki sped around the corner, her bronze fans glistening in the midday sunlight. As soon as she saw what lied ahead, she stumbled backwards, right into Leo.

"What was that for?" He complained.

"Shh!" She hissed, putting her finger to her lips. Her eyes widened. "Oh, I'm so, so, sorry! I-" she paused, remembering her own instruction, and quieted down. "Fire nation ship up ahead!" She whispered. All of the benders' eyes grew worried. Percy just smiled confidently. "Just one ship? Man, one time, me and Beckendorf took down a..." His expression grew dark. "Never mind."

"Well, considering that you're from another world, I guess we should inform you that this ship is probably armed with a bunch of fire benders." Toph crossed her arms over her chest. She saw Percy give a slight frown. "

How many?" He asked, his brow furrowed in concentration.

"Fifty." Toph replied. She saw Percy's eyes grow huge. "At least." She added happily.

"So..." Jason said, cautiously. "You're saying that there are fifty guys like Leo aboard this one ship?"

"Maybe more." Toph was smiling, obviously enjoying herself. Leo help his hand up.

"Wait. Wait. No. There ain't nobody like Captain Leo. Nuh Uh. Leo is the one and only. Hey, Zuko?"

"What is it, Leo?" Zuko asked, annoyed.

"Can fire benders do _this_?" Leo made a ball of flame float a few inches above his palm.

"Yeah."

"Oh." Leo looked dejected for a moment, but then, he got a mischievous glint in his eye. Everyone nervously backed up a few steps. "What about _this_?" Leo set his whole body on fire- his hair, his feet, even his ears, while rising his arms in a dramatic gesture. The group of benders (plus Sokka and Suki) stumbled backwards, while the half-bloods merely stepped back calmly, away from the heat, which was so intense, it was turning the sand at Leo's feet into glass.

"Leo, stop it!" Katara shrieked. Leo put out his fire. Instantly, an alarm from the fire nation ship sounded. Katara grinned sheepishly. "Oops." Annabeth smiled at her, reassuringly.

"Don't worry- Seaweed Brain has done his fair share of getting us in tough situations-"

"Hey!" Percy protested.

"-but we've always come out alive. Percy and Katara; you guys take the left side of the ship. Leo and Zuko; you take the left side, Jason and Aang; come in from above. The rest will come with me and take the front. Now, everyone, attack!" The idea was that the thirteen of them would dash into the clearing and ambush the ship. Instead, it turned out that the thirteen stumbled into the clearing, tripping over each others' feet. Not exactly frightening.

"Sokka, move your face!"

"It's not my fault, you ran into me!"

"EVERYBODY SHUT UP!" Piper screamed, accidentally using some charm-speak, and even the fire nation soldiers stopped readying for battle for a few moments. "Thank you. Now, we were attacking?" Everyone sprang into motion at once. Leo and Zuko were the first to reach the ship, their hands flickering with hungry tongues of flame as the began to climb the (highly convenient) ladder which was laid against the hull of the towering boat. Katara and Percy weren't far behind, though, as Percy summoned a gigantic wave which lifted them up and onto the deck, drenching a few disgruntled crew members in the process. Finally, Annabeth, Piper, Frank, Sokka, Hazel and Toph reached the front of the ship.

"How are we going to-" Piper began, but was interrupted by Toph slamming her foot into the ground and causing a giant staircase to form from the sand. She looked over at the blind girl, impressed. "Nice. I guess that solves the problem." All at once, the group surged up towards the ship with Annabeth in the lead.

For some reason, Frank seemed to decide that he was too cool to climb up staircases. He transformed into a falcon, followed the others onto the boat, and promptly began pecking at a soldiers helmet, whilst the unfortunate soldier ran around blindly, screaming

"HELP! I'm being attacked by a man-bird! HELP!"

The fight had begun.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! So, I'm back with another update! Yay! So, I'd like to apologize to all you guys for that cliff hanger at the end of the last chapter, but hey, it wasn't as bad as the one at the end of The Mark of Athena, am I right? ...No? Okay... I'll just sit in the corner of shame now. Anyway, this is going to be an action scene, (yay!) which I have absolutely no experience with (aww...). That might have been why I've been dragging this out for so long... hehehe... but I'm writing it now! You're welcome! I mean... you're welcome to... read it. Yeah. That's what I meant. **

**Oh, and before I get started, thank you to all of you guys that have reviewed! You guys are the best, and obviously aren't afraid to be hipsters and review this story, even though everyone else isn't- you guys are willing to do something even if it isn't main-stream. :P Sorry, I'll stop with the hipster jokes... But yeah. You guys rock. Actually, if you're reading this, you rock, too. :) But, before I dig myself any deeper into this lovely hole I've got made for myself here, I'll go ahead and get on with it. Enjoy!**

**o0O0o**

**(Leo's POV)**

Falcon-Frank was furiously beating its tawny-colored wings, as it dug its talons into the shoulders of Fire Nation soldiers, causing them to cry out and clutch their shoulders in rapid succession. Hazel was right behind him, banging the hilt of her golden spatha into the helmets of the unfortunate fighters, causing them to fall to the ground, unconscious. Together, the two worked like a well-oiled machine (which was something Leo could greatly appreciate) as they dominated the fight for quite some time. Suddenly, a fire nation soldier noticed Leo, standing there distracted. He threw a huge chunk of flames right into the young demigod's face.

Needless to say, the soldier didn't even stand a chance.

Now, when most people get hit in the face with a fireball, they seem to take notice. Normally they scream in agony, attempt to dodge, or pass out unconscious. Leo, on the other hand, just calmly turned to face the red-clad recruit, and, almost absentmindedly, set his hand on fire, and returned the favor.

The soldier wasn't a problem for much longer. He ran screaming off of the deck and jumped into the ocean, where Katara froze a five-foot circle of water around him, trapping him in place.

Suki ran around the deck, slicing at anything within her reach. The enemy soon learned to fear her fans.

Piper stood, calmly clutching her cornucopia, saying things to the officers like:

"Why don't we just sit down and talk for a while?" then smile charmingly at them. Then soldiers would smile back and begin to sit down, when she would smack them in the face with a nice, hot ham.

Jason and Aang flew around, blasting unaware soldiers with gust of wind, fire, lightning, water, and even a few rocks.

Toph, on the other hand, was just standing on the deck of the ship, arms crossed, her face in a stubborn pout.

"Aren't you going to help?" Annabeth yelled over the noise of the battle as she deflected blow after blow with her ebony sword, fending off the soldiers.

"Why don't _you_ try fighting when you can't see?"

"I HAVE!" Annabeth grimaced at the memory of her, in Tartarus, being cursed from the dying wish of Phineas- Thank gods Bob had been there to help. "But I thought you didn't _need_ to see to, and I quote, 'beat me up?'"

"I don't! But that's on dry ground- this is a _boat_! My way of seeing is almost completely useless here!"

"Do I look like I care? Now, fight, for Zeus's sake!"

"Fine! But if I hit you, remember, it's _your_ fault." Immediately, Toph began to blast her enemies down, left and right, with spray after spray of sand, 'accidentally' hitting Annabeth in the process.

Leo slipped a few pieces out of his tool-belt. His friends had it covered up here, so he stealthily began making his way towards the engine room, fiddling with the pieces as he went. Every now and then, a Fire Nation cadet would spot him, and he'd have to shoo them away with a few well-placed fireballs.

Finally, Leo found the engine. It was a massive, hulking contraption, filled with vents puffing steam and roaring fires burning.

In other words, it was Leo's kind of place.

Leo glanced down at the device in his hands. He grinned- he instantly knew it was capable of doing what he wanted it to. He simply needed some other supplies, and he was good to go. Leo reached into his tool-belt and summoned some wires, aluminum foil, a tin of breath mints (don't ask), and a few other odds and ends, placing them together in rapid succession. Soon, in his hands, he held a well-made, highly dangerous bomb.

He gingerly set it on the floor next to the engine, at set the timer. Immediately, he flew up the stairs, screaming as he went.

"ABANDON SHIP! ABANDON SHIP!" His friends got the message. Frank transformed into a dragon, grabbing Annabeth, Hazel, and Toph in his claws before flying away. Jason flew over and grabbed Piper before quickly shooting up into the clouds. Katara used a gigantic wave to sweep Zuko, Sokka, and Suki off the edge of the deck, pushing them deep into the ocean, as she formed bubbles of air around their faces. Percy grabbed Leo and jumped into the water, swimming faster than a seal as the water currents aided his escape. Finally, after checking to make sure his friends had left the boat, Aang popped open his glider and spiraled up into the sky.

Seconds after he had escaped, the ship burst into pieces as Leo's homemade bomb went off, leaving nothing but a scattering of driftwood and some very unhappy, very wet soldiers.

From his position, safely away from danger, bobbing in the ocean, Leo couldn't help but smile. Now the Fire Nation knew not to mess with Captain Leo.

**o0O0o**

**So, yeah! I hope you enjoyed it! In this chapter, I tried to make it Leo's POV, since, for the most part in my story, he's just been joking around and not doing anything serious. I thought that needed to change. :) Anyway, please leave a review! Oh, and don't forget: You are awesome!**


End file.
